


After Hours

by RedxRobin



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Factor (Comics), Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Post Empyre, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29275299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedxRobin/pseuds/RedxRobin
Summary: Tommy and David retreat to their room onboard the Kree-Skrull flagship, tired after the wedding party, but not too tired for other things.
Relationships: David Alleyne/Tommy Shepherd, Teddy Altman/Billy Kaplan (mentioned)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	After Hours

“Oooo, nice room!” Tommy said the second he opened the door to the living quarters aboard the Kree-Skrull flagship. David was supporting him with a helpful arm around the waist as they stumbled inside. Tommy apparently had some drinks and needed help getting to their room for the night. Teddy insisted his former Young Avengers teammates stayed long after the other heroes departed for some fun, and now David was kinda regretting it. But that all went away the moment the door opened. 

The quarters were quite impressive to say the least. It looked like any 5-star hotel room suite with green and purple colouring on the furniture. But it was nothing to the pretty pink and purple nebulas out the large window. Billions of stars twinkling at them as the ship moved slowly through space. Nicest room either of them have stayed in. 

“Wowza, if this is ours, I wanna see Teddyyyy’sss…” Tommy slurred and David helped lead him to the bed to sit. 

“Let me know if you need the toilet, slugger. That is if Kree and Skrulls do need a toilet” David replied, looking around the room. There was a small open door that had something like a bathroom. 

“You’rrrre the expert herrre, misterr” Tommy teased, before standing up to reach behind his neck. He was struggling a bit with the zip of his tight green and white costume. Apparently he didn’t have time to change before coming up. Not that the view of his boyfriend’s body and butt in it didn't seem to mind David “Can you help me get the suit off? I need to pee right now” David stopped his staring and ushered the zip down Tommy’s back, who was already tugging the sleeves off with mild difficulty. 

“At least it’s better than the Vegas one you apparently wore” David commented, but Tommy just chuckled at the memory “You can’t just throw clothes on yourself and expect a good combination” 

“But that was intentional! If I could make Billy cringe on his first big day, then my job is done” he replied, all too pleased with himself. He bent over in front of David as he shimmied the tights down past his ankles. He was only wearing short blue boxer-briefs, with little yellow lightning bolts all over his bubbly cheeks. 

“Cute undies” David said without thinking, immediately biting his tongue. He did not mean to say that out loud. Tommy just smirked and wiggled his butt at him, before stepping out of the boots to quickly pace to the toilet. David didn’t have much to do in the time it took. His phone didn’t have service and there wasn’t a TV. Tommy did make a mess of his costume on the floor, so he at least picked it up to fold. He heard the shower turn on and run for 5 seconds. He thought Tommy would’ve needed the shower, but the running water stopped, and Tommy emerged. Still dressed in underwear and his messy white hair hardly had a damp spot “Better?” David asked him confused. 

“Yeahh…” Tommy replied smiling, before jumping backwards onto the bed, making an imitation of a snow angel on the mattress, before shifting his head to look outside for the vast view “Ahhh. So pretty, like you” David scoffed at the random compliment.

“Thanks, if you’re this romantic while drunk on space juice, I would give alcohol to you more often” David joked as he made his way to sit on the bed, looking at Tommy with a knowing smile 

“The fluffy romantic shit is more Billy’s expertise anyway, I’m morrrrre…” Tommy said quietly, before thrusting his hips up and down. David scoffed again and settled himself next to his boyfriend. Still fully clothed in his suit. but the way Tommy’s acting it might not last. Tommy sighed, and looked back up at the ceiling. “Hehe, bet they’re having wild sex right now. Billy and Teddy. I bet it’s missionary” 

“You say it’s like a bad thing, nothing wrong with some vanilla” David commented, Tommy rolled his eyes. Deciding to have some fun with him, David leaned in close to Tommy’s ear “But I’ll let you on a dirty secret” 

“Ohhh, my favourite kind” Tommy chuckled, clearly intrigued as he rolled onto his stomach and put his chin in his hands. 

“Well, I don’t wanna be as forward as some people” David began, figuring out how exactly he was gonna phrase something as explicit as this, but remembered who he was talking to “...But when I was near your brother, I felt like I knew how to easily take 12 inches” Tommy just stared at him blankly, only for a few seconds, before cracking up with laughter. 

“Ohhhhh damn, should’ve told me before my “don’t hurt my bro” speech” Tommy replied with a giggle, trying to quicken the subcision “But then again, it’s really not a secret Billy’s a size-queen ya know. Don’t need to be some mutant detective or whatever you are”

“Guess that’s accurate” David said, sighing and returning to stare at the ceiling. Tommy just stayed where he was, bouncing his heels on his bubbly butt, that David was trying hard not to stare at. 

Hey, professor, can I ask you a questioooon?” Tommy asked out of the blue, dragging out the last word as obnoxious as possible. Doesn’t explain the weird pet-name. 

“I don’t see why not” David replied, fully expecting anything with a kinda drunk Tommy. 

“How big are you?” If David had a drink he’d spit it out, but it’s just his own oxygen he choked on. He wasn’t expecting that. He wasn’t a telepath, but he didn’t think he gained Tommy’s skill of asking bizarre questions. 

“Excuse me?” he sputtered out in surprise, but Tommy looked at him concerned. 

“Was that too forward, babe?” he asked a little awkwardly, pulling a face at David as his way to defuse the situation. David just chuckled and brushed it off. 

“No, just…. unexpected” David replied, before sighing to think. Had to remember the last time he even did something like that, wasn’t before he met Tommy did he have to think of it in the first place “...8.2” he answered finally. 

“Centimeters?” Tommy asked with a teasing raised eyebrow, which earned a playful slap on the back.

“Inches, dufus” David replied, rolling his eyes at his idiot boyfriend. 

“Just joking, I’m 6 and a half so that’s easy peasy” Tommy commented, rolling onto his back. He thrusted a bit which David fought the urge to ogle the obvious thirst trap. Tommy was hard as rock in those trunks, but he was too focused on Tommy biting his lip at him “....You wanna do it?” David fully expected that, given the tent. He hummed in thought, as Tommy waited for an answer uncharacteristically patient “I’m not drunk you know, if you don’t wanna do that” David looked at him with a cocked eyebrow. Tommy was just full of surprises tonight. 

“Figured, hard to tell the difference” he replied, and Tommy pouted on the flat reaction “Now that I think about it, I guess I know how to fake being druuuuunk to be less awkwardly romantic” 

“I’m not awkwardly romantic! I’ll have you know I’m very forward, just ask Kate” He protested “And I do not sound like that” 

“Yes, you do. And besides, why bother? You don’t need to, you’re already forward enough. It’s cute” David complimented, Tommy already too flustered to react when David leaned over for a smooch. He did melt on contact, humming happily along to the faint sound of the ship’s distant engines “And now to the point, by “it” you mean sex, I mean I guess sure” David continued with a shrug, Tommy just grinned and wiggled his butt against the covers enthusiastically “It’d just be my first...” that didn’t seen to phase Tommy much as he just kissed his cheek. 

“Lucky me! Surprised a sexy nerd like yourself hasn’t already” he replied with a chuckle, his smile looking like it was permanent on him. 

“I was just waiting. I guess the same for you?” David said knowingly. Tommy looked at him funny, before an obvious facepalm let David know he remembered who he was talking to again. 

“Ugh. No fair… are you sure you don’t have telepathy?” Tommy asked in a whine, but David just chuckled with a headshake. He sat up to run some fingers through Tommy’s wavy white hair, before making their way down his back. Tommy shivered in the anticipation. 

“No, but now I know a lot about how you like to finger yourself up” David said as his fingers reached the waistband of Tommy’s boxer-briefs, snaking a way in underneath “Which, thanks” Tommy moaned as he felt a finger slide down his crack, closer and closer towards his hole. 

“Ahhh, n-no problemo babe- ahh” he moaned, cutting off as the finger circled around the tight ring. It pushed Tommy closer to David, and he immediately went for the mouth again. Tommy’s tongue slid into his mouth as an almost bare leg moved over the still clothed body. Tommy couldn’t resist to move a hand over to David’s enlarging bulge, who moaned into Tommy’s mouth on contact “Hmm, maybe bigger than 8. Say, let’s get those clothes off before I rip em off” 

“If you say so” David replied, forcibly breaking free to get off the bed. Tommy whined a little from his now lonely hole. The buttoned shirt came off, and for once David didn’t care if it got crumpled on the floor. The belt came unstuck pretty quickly as Tommy tried his best not to just run over and lick his torso up. David shimmed the pants down to kick them off, leaving him in some high-waisted white briefs. Tommy just scoffed. 

“Nice tighty whities, nerd” he snickered, which made David just roll his eyes as he came back to the bed “Those are like the exact same as Teddy’s… I get more and more like Billy by the day, great” He grimaced at the end, but David’s smirk reappeared. 

“You think I’m hotter in these though, Tom?” he asked confidently, to which Tommy just smirked back.

“Oh yeahhh, sexy nerd” he said as he sat up on his knees to hold David in an embrace. Their hardened bulges rubbed against each other, David’s hands returned to Tommy’s butt “Mmm. Come here, I’m lonely” David pushed Tommy on the mattress and climbed on top of him. Tommy’s legs immediately snaked themselves around David’s waist, pulling him closer. In doing so, their bulges rubbed up close against each other, making the two boys both moan out into their mouths. Tommy was already eagerly trying to push his tongue in David’s mouth. 

David started dry-humping the speedster slowly, but strongly. Tommy seemed to love it judging by his enthusiastic hums and holding David tighter towards him. 

“Ah- careful… keep doing that and you’ll stain” Tommy teased, letting David lick at his neck so he could talk (and breath a little), moaning up to the ceiling. Hopefully these rooms are soundproof. 

“Got plenty spares, but if that’s your way of wanting to get on with it” David said as he got up from the bed. Tommy sat up on his elbows and looked lustfully as David peeled his briefs down his thighs. His hard cock bounced up and slapped his chest. Kicking his underwear to join his suit, following with his goggles, David leaned over to grab the waistband of Tommy’s lightning bolt boxer-briefs. Tommy’s own cock slapped his stomach, the circumcised head was leaking already. This probably won’t last as long as they would have liked, as two virgins, but doesn’t mean it shouldn’t be enjoyable. 

Tommy seemed to have the same idea, as before David could even get back onto the bed, Tommy at his speed met David at the edge of the bed and held his thighs. 

“Shhh, lemme take care of you, babe” Tommy whispered, licking his lips as his nose was level with David’s hard uncut cock. He was starting to leak now, catching up to Tommy’s excitement slowly. Said boyfriend made his move, licking a stripe up the slit to catch the escaping precum. David moaned lightly, slowly moving his head back as Tommy and his eager tongue licked up the side of the shaft. A hand made its way to Tommy’s silver hair, massaging him and subtly urging him on. In response, Tommy moved on of his own to fondle David’s balls, humming along as he worked. 

“God, Tom. Some mouth on you” David moaned out 

“You haven’t seen nothing yet” Tommy snickered, before making his way to the tip again, and before David could swallow his breath, Tommy pushed his cock past his lips. David’s chin went down to meet his collarbone, his eyes squinted as he grunted from the overload. He could feel Tommy’s nose rustle against his pubic hair, and his chin against his balls. Tommy’s hands rubbing his thighs as he suckled on the shaft. David opened his eyes to see the sight, and almost came from it. Tommy’s eyes were shut tight, and a smile was formed around the root, content with the deepthroat. 

“Ahh- s-somebody’s been practicing… haha-” David joked, but struggled to even form words. At least he could, cause Tommy just nodded and giggled around him, causing vibrations around David’s cock. He started to move, pulsing his neck and moving forward and back ever so slightly. Tommy’s lips went back two-thirds of the way, leaving a trail of saliva, before going back down again. Over and over again. 

David wasn’t sure how long he was gonna last if Tommy kept this up. He’s never felt anything like this before. He wanted more. 

“Baby- Tom, please- ah, not that I’m not- fucking dying from this, haha- ahh, but you want me in you now?” David asked, gripping Tommy’s hair as he continued to bob up and down, making slurpy noises as he went. But as soon as David managed to get the sentence out, Tommy stopped and slowly pulled his lips back up. 

“Sure, but, I’m having another go at that again” he said, giving a wink before getting on all fours on the bed. David was now greeted to the sight of the purple and pink galaxy outside the window, and now Tommy’s bubble butt and tight hole facing him on the bed. Couldn’t get much better than this. Unless of course this wasn’t some sober dream. God he hoped not. 

“Ok, don’t we need lube first?” David asked, putting his hands on his hips as this was some investigation. He’d heard people have done with just spit, but that sounds rather unsatisfactory. 

“Check the bedside table” Tommy suggested. David went over to it, not really expecting Tommy to be right, This wasn’t their apartment or something. But David was surprised when he opened the drawer, and found a note, some condoms, and a bottle of lube. He took them out and tossed them on the bed “Told ya” Tommy teased as David kept the letter and read. 

_“To Tommy and David. Hope you enjoy. From Billy and Teddy”_ David read along _“P.S. walls are soundproof, trust us, we know”_

“Soundproof eh? Well, permission to absolutely wreck me granted” Tommy snickered, wiggling his butt to get David to get a move on. He didn’t need to do it twice before David opened the cap to slime his fingers up with the goo. Slowly moving the fingers towards the waiting hole, David hesitated a little bit. First time he’s done anything this far. Tommy’s knowledge was the only thing keeping him somewhat experienced, but Tommy apparently was a mess with this too. He sighed, and moved the fingers in between the cheeks “Ooooo, cold” Tommy moaned out, humming along to a higher pitch as the fingers slowly made their way into the tight ring of muscle. 

“Cold, and.... Kree Coconut flavored” David commented with some chuckling. Tommy wasn’t in the mood now. 

“It doesn’t matter what it smells like, I want it to smell like you ASAP!” he demanded, looking over his shoulder to show off his annoyed pout. David scoffed and moved the fingers in deeper. Tommy moaned again, turning back around to face the mattress as David’s fingers moved around inside his hole, opening him up. 

“Someone’s impatient” David commented sarcastically, already enjoying making Tommy squirm through this. If anything, this was worth it. 

“When you look that hot, blame me- ahhh” Tommy couldn’t even finish before embarrassingly letting out a high moan as David added a third, and twisted his wrist “Ohhh, just the way I like it too” 

“Which I know because of you, so thanks” David replied 

“Ahhh- anytime baaa-be” Tommy said back, his voice now more breathy “Ok, ok, please, please. Fuck me now” 

“I think we’re good to go now, slugger” David pulled his fingers out, trying to reapply to Tommy’s hole and his cock, hoping to not let Tommy’s impatience get the better of them. It’s better to be safe than sorry, but Tommy wiggling his butt up at him was just the last straw. He lined himself up, and slid slowly in. Tommy moaned out, higher than David has ever heard him, all the way down David’s cock till his balls tickled Tommy’s ass. 

“How are you feelin?” David asked him after letting them take a few seconds to breath and adjust. Tommy for once was speechless as he was thinking. 

“...Ah… move. You know, in and out….” Tommy asked, as if David needed it explained. He didn’t, but Tommy just can’t be subtle to save his life. David did as he requested, and moved his hips back. Tommy again whined, but this time in more disappointment as the full feeling was slipping away, only for it to come back a second later. Tommy only grunted and lowered his head, nothing to make him seem like he wasn’t enjoying it. 

“You ok there, Tom? Want me to keep go-” 

“Babe, if you don’t fucking plough my guts out right now, I will steal your clothes and throw them into space” Tommy said bluntly, eyeing David over his shoulder. He was smiling, but unclear if he was serious. David pulled out and rapidly pushed back in, slamming his cock up into Tommy’s prostate. The speedster yelled out, remembering that the walls were soundproofed, voice breaking every time his boyfriend thrusted back into him. “Fuck… oh fuck… oh-fuck” he kept cussing at every second. David would admit it turned him on even more to hear him say that. And the view of Tommy’s gorgeous back, slim hips with his own hands gripping the sides, Tommy’s hands gripping the sheets, the bubbly ass taking his length as it thrusted in and out. They could barely hear the hum of the ship’s engines over the sound of Tommy’s moans, the slapping of skin and David’s own grunts. 

“God, you feel so good… God” was all he managed to say on repeat, his brain, usually full of information, was just so fuzzy and weird right now. 

“Tommy… ah- will do… thanks… haha- ahhh, fuck-” Tommy joked, before his face returned to the sheets, muffling his moans just on impulse. David was already feeling exhausted, his hips started to ache. Tommy must’ve noticed his slowed down pace, because David only had to close his eyes for a second, and he found himself falling back onto the bed, Tommy climbing on top of him “Let’s try this way, something faster” Tommy readjusted himself on David’s cock, holding it around the balls as he started to push himself up and down off of it “J-Just relax, ok babe?” David nodded and sat back, biting his lip as Tommy continued to speed up. He was already at David’s pace before he stopped, and it’s only been a couple seconds. The second he went faster than that, was the moment David threw his head back.

“Ahhh! Fuck, Tommy- wha are you doing? So…” David gripped the sheets, unsure what he was supposed to grip at that moment. Tommy’s thighs weren’t the best option as they were bouncing up and down at least three times a second. He looked up for a second, the sight of Tommy’s cock slapping up and down between their two chests, while painful looking, was too hot for words. His toes curled and he couldn’t even speak. His cock was going numb “I- close!”

“Me toooo- ahhh” Tommy’s voice was shaky and vibrating, his head lowered as he concentrated. Some precum was already splashing from his slit up and down their chests. It was any second “Fuck, I love this so much- gahhh-ahhh!” Tommy staggered for a bit, his hand reaching for his cock to aim it up at his chest. The thick white cum erupted from his cock, coating his chest in it, reaching up to his face and even his hair. The sight made David grunt, and came with a loud moan up into Tommy’s ass. 

“Ahhhh…. God, Tommy…” David gasped, his head still feeling high as the clouds. Tommy stopped his pace immediately, lowering his chest down onto David’s for a sweet embrace. David’s cock was deflating, slowly slipping out of Tommy’s leaking hole. He whined in disappointment at the emptiness, but continued to snuggle up close. 

“Mmmmm, that was so…. amazing” Tommy murmured, still at a loss of words to say anything too snarky. He could feel Tommy’s smile up against his collarbone as they lay there. 

“Yeah….” David replied just as quietly. The ship’s engines were now the predominant sound again. He shifted again, only now feeling Tommy’s cum sliding in between them “You know you’re making us both sticky by lying here” Tommy giggled to himself and moved his head up to look at him with a grin.

“What if I like it?” he said, and David looked at him unphased. It was not surprising in the least Tommy had a hard on for that sort of thing, probably why he aimed it at himself in the first place. 

“You need a face-washer, and shampoo” David commented, looking up the drops beading in Tommy’s hair. 

“Hardly tell the difference” Tommy joked, even though it was obvious up close “Lick it better?” he looked at David with puppy eyes, the kind he’s seen before only when he wants food on the way to their apartment. Said apartment was only Tommy’s for now. David knew those eyes will get what they want eventually, so he shamelessly moved in close to lick up Tommy’s face, catching every last drop of cum he could. Tommy tasted a bit bitter, but sweet enough. “

“Happy? I’m not licking your hair” 

“Eh, wash in the morning” Tommy shrugged in response “Hey, how would we know if it is morning with no rotation?” 

“Teddy will wake us, he said” David replied, before starting to make a move to push Tommy off of him. The cum was on both of their chests, breaking away in strings “I’m getting tissues for this mess, you get into bed” Tommy sighed and shifted his way to the bed end while David went to the bathroom to get the toilet paper. He didn’t wanna know alien biology just this second to know if they really needed the paper or Teddy put it there with the lube. He wiped himself off before coming back to Tommy, patiently waiting for him. He hummed in appreciation as David wiped his chest clean, followed by his cock, then finally, using a tissue to clean his asshole. 

“Could get used to this” Tommy moaned, his cock twitching at the touch. David tried to be quick as possible before Tommy starts begging for round two. 

“You know I have a job to do” he replied, tossing the tissues in the can before making his way to the bed “You’re welcome on Krakoa, you know. Last time I checked you’re a mutant” 

“But Krakoa doesn’t have a lot of… flat surfaces. Where am I supposed to run?” Tommy asked “Beaches and tropical forests are great for like, vacation. I don’t know about living” 

“Point. Could always join a team to make it feel like home” said David, shrugging his way under the sheets with Tommy. Both of them not even bothering to put on underwear. Tommy nodded in thought, obviously open to the idea. 

“We’ll see” he sighed, slumping back against the bed head as his face fell “Just miss our Young Avengers days… we’re not so young now though” David chuckled and rubbed his shoulder. 

“Should I expect existential crisis's every time we have sex?” he asked jokingly, trying to cheer the mood up. It did make Tommy smile again, as charming as it always is. The smile turned into a smirk as he looked at David with narrowed eyebrows. 

“Depends on if you wanna do it again” he leered, eyebrows bouncing up and down. David was pretty sure the sheet around his crotch also bounced up. Not on his watch. 

“We will, later. Just for now, catch some Z’s” David asked, making himself comfortable in this alien bed. Give the Kree-Skrulls credit, they do make comfy mattresses. Tommy sighed defeated and did the same. 

“Ok….” he said quietly, before shifting to settle his head next to David’s pec. They took a few seconds to settle in, listening to the hum of the engine, and watching as the lights and windows dimmed. None of them talked over it for what seemed like forever, but David could feel Tommy’s heartbeat going fast next to him “David?” Tommy finally spoke up in the near darkness. 

“Yeah Tommy?” David answered quietly

“Thank you” out of all the responses, he wasn’t expecting that. Tommy didn’t seem to regret it. 

“For what?” David replied 

“For… looking out for me, and being with me like this… it means a lot” Tommy said softly, snuggling in close. He may not know it, but it did make David smile a lot. He’s felt Tommy wanting to say something like that for a while, even after moving in. They were just awkward friends then, now they were boyfriends. And Tommy, so alone in the world growing up, often unappreciated by everyone, finally admitted it to someone after his most intimate moment. 

“It’s not a problem, it means a lot to hear you say that to me” David replied fondly, moving to place a kiss on Tommy’s head. He found the speedster was already fast asleep, just like that “Goodnight Tommy” David kept his head near Tommy’s after, sharing his boyfriend’s need to be close as he drifted off to sleep. 


End file.
